


The Detective Strikes Back! A Mysterious Stranger Enters the Scene?

by personanongrata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Plot, But Still Plot, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of a fic located here "https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991625"</p>
<p>Naoto gets her 'revenge' on Kanji for a particularly messy afternoon the two spent together. But hark, who is that at the door? Do they have an intruder? Has someone taken it upon themselves to interrupt upon their sexytimes? And given that this is a smut story, what will happen when they inevitably get involved? Tune in and find out!</p>
<p>(Or, y'know, read the goddamn tags :P.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective Strikes Back! A Mysterious Stranger Enters the Scene?

Kanji smiled and looked over at his girlfriend Naoto, sitting over at her desk writing down feverishly in a book. “So, Naoto, how much longer are you gonna be workin’ for anyway?” Naoto smiled devilishly, before turning around and looking at him. “Oh don’t worry Kanji, I’m almost done, and then I’ll be all yours.” _‘Well, I mean, that’s not strictly accurate, but Kanji doesn’t know that.’_ Kanji, still smiling, relaxed against Naoto's bed for a few more minutes, before sitting up and looking at the book over her shoulder. “Man, I don’t understand anything on that page.”

Naoto allowed a small laugh at his expense, before putting her pen down. “Well Kanji, if you paid a little more attention in class, you might be able to understand what I’m working on.” She puts her pen down and stands up from the desk. “I think I can afford to take a break for a while, which leads me to the reason I called you here today. I have something I need to discuss with you.” Kanji blinked and looked down at his partner, a small pit of tension bubbling in his stomach. “Something to discuss? Everything okay Naoto?”

Naoto smirked, before grabbing him by the collar, and pulling him down to her eye level. “Everything is just fine Tatsumi. I just remembered that I owe you some payback for pouring hot wax all over my body.” Kanji’s eyes went wide, and his breath stiffened. _‘Oh crap oh crap oh crap.’_ Out loud, however, he managed to stammer out “Uh N-Naoto, you don’t have to do a-anything. You really don’t need to d-do anythin’ to me.” Naoto let go of his shirt, and took three steps away from him. “Tatsumi, I am going to give you a ten second head start, and then I am coming after you. I would recommend a more effective use of your time than pleading for your life.”

Kanji stood completely steady for an instant, before bolting for the door and yanking it open. He raced out the door and turned down the hallway, before landing flat on the floor with a ***thump***. Groaning into the floorboards, he heard a bright, cheery voice loom from over him. “Hiya Kanji-kun, what you doin’ on the floor? Don’t you know you’re running out of time?” Turning around slowly, Kanji looked up and saw Chie standing over him, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Kanji began to pull himself up, when a loud pair of footsteps met his ears.

“Tatsumi, I gave you a head-start so you could start running, not so you could lie on the floor like a wooden plank. Why did you not look where you were going?” A hand snapped down and pulled Kanji up slowly by the hair. Kanji groaned in pain as Naoto’s iron grip began to pull him up. “Tatsumi, I do believe you owe my friend Chie-senpai an apology for running into her foot like that.” Kanji shook his head, and pulled against Naoto’s grip, but a second iron grip on his arm stopped him again. Chie and Naoto dragged him back into her room, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Now, Tatsumi, I do believe there is the matter of my revenge to consider. Chie-senpai, could you hold him steady please.” Chie’s hands snapped around Kanji’s rib in a bear hug, and a foot to the back of the knee pushed him to the ground. Naoto was bent under her bed, pulling out a small, sealed bag. She dropped the bag on her bed and turned around to face Kanji and Chie. “Chie-senpai thank you for coming over like this. An extra pair of hands makes this a lot more helpful than it would be otherwise.” Reaching down, she slowly unbuckled Kanji’s belt and began to pull it off. “So, how long were you standing outside Naoto’s door anyway?” Kanji said as Naoto slowly began to remove his pants as well. Chie laughed and slowly slipped her hands up Kanji’s chest underneath his shirt. “Not too long actually Kanji-Kun. Naoto-kun told me what time to show up, so it was pretty simple. Are you sure you’re okay with me touching him like this Naoto-kun?”

Naoto slowly pulled down Kanji’s pants and underwear, chuckling as Kanji’s half-erect penis sprang free from his clothing. “Not a problem at all senpai. In fact, I had some ideas for him I thought you might be interested in joining me for. You can release him now, by the way. With his clothes off like this, he won’t be running away.” Chie let go as Naoto picked up his clothing and tossed it across the room, before grabbing Kanji and pulling his shirt off his head. “Now, Tatsumi, do you have anything you wish to say to Chie-senpai?” As Kanji blushed, trying to slip his hands over his genitals, Naoto's hands gripped his wrists and roughly pulled them away, leaving Kanji completely exposed. “Come now Tatsumi, nothing to say?” Kanji mumbled something inaudible under his breath, looking down at the floor.

“Wow, and they say I’m a prude. C’mon Kanji-kun, lighten up. Just consider this payback for you lot spying on us in the bath.” Chie laughed and slowly stroked his cheek, before slapping it gently. “So, Tatsumi, care to hazard a guess what is in the bag on the bed?” Kanji shook his head silently, before yelping in surprise as he was pushed onto the bed, and Naoto pulled the bag out from under him. Unzipping it, she pulled out a long, thick phallus and dangled it in front of his face. “Are you feeling sorry yet Tatsumi?” Kanji looked at the long strap-on dangling in front of him and swallowed nervously. “I-uh, I’m sorry Chie-senpai for tripping over your foot?” Naoto shook her head and sighed in disappointment. “Tatsumi, that doesn’t sound like a genuine apology. Chie-senpai, do you reckon you could come and sit up near Kanji’s head?” Chie grinned again and sat down, forcing Kanji’s head between her legs, and she slowly slipped off her own clothes. “I see you understand the general idea of your presence here Chie-senpai. So, Tatsumi, I think you should show my friend how sorry you are by putting that big mouth of yours to some use.”

A pair of hands gripped into Kanji’s hair, and he felt a sudden pain in his scalp as his head was pulled down directly into Chie’s pussy, and he slowly began licking at it, causing small gasps of pleasure to escape Chie’s lips. Naoto smiled as she slowly stripped down herself, before sliding the strapon up over her legs, and adjusting it until it fit comfortably. Pulling out a bottle of lube, she dribbled down a small amount of it over his asshole, chuckling as he shivered from the sensation. “Trembling with anticipation are we Tatsumi?” Kanji shook his head and a sound of protest left his mouth, muffled by Chie’s pussy pressed heavily against it. Naoto began to run some more of the lube against her cock, before leaning in and slowly pressing the tip against his hole. “Chie-senpai, how is he? Is he performing adequately?” Chie nodded, letting out a louder moan as Kanji continued licking and sucking at her clit. “Oh my God he is s-so good. Oh Jesus Christ he is good N-Naoto.” Naoto smirked as she heard this, and slowly began to push the tip of the strap-on into Kanji’s lubed-up asshole. A loud moan left his mouth, muffled heavily by Chie’s pussy, and he began to squirm on the end of Naoto’s cock.

The cock slid inch by inch into Kanji anus, and his moans and gasps of pleasure got louder, and he finally extricated himself from Chie’s grip. “F-fuckin’ hell Naoto, that feels fuckin’ amazing.” Naoto thrust in sharply, causing a small yelp of pain to come out of Kanji. “Tatsumi, I don’t remember Chie-senpai or myself giving you permission to stop pleasuring her.” Chie smiles and pulls him back down, before a noise from Naoto stops her as she continues thrusting in and out of her boyfriend. “Chie-senpai, I think as penance, Kanji should maybe start pleasuring a different part of your body down there, if you understand my meaning.” She felt herself going a little red at her own words, and noticed the other two going even redder than she imagined she must be.

“D-different part of my body? Naoto-kun, are you sure about…” Chie trailed off as she looked down at Kanji’s head between her legs, and seeing no signs of revulsion on his part, pulled his head down towards her own asshole, and she gasped aloud with shock as she felt his tongue flicker delicately over her backdoor, testing the waters. She pulled him in close and he began to lick at it a little more forcefully, his nose pressing into her pussy. Naoto was still pounding Kanji’s ass at this point, periodically adding a little but more lubricant to keep her dildo thrusting smoothly. Kanji, for his part, was licking feverishly, alternating between moans of pleasure and gasps of exhaustion. “Well now Tatsumi, I didn’t expect either you or Chie-senpai to go for that. How does it feel senpai?” Chie was thrusting slowly into Kanji’s tongue at this point, feeling it slowly push into her asshole. “I-it feels really odd, b-but really good too.” She fell silent after this, aside from the occasional moan at a particularly deep push from Kanji’s tongue. Naoto fell silent for a while as well, focusing on breathing and maintaining a constant rhythm as she fucked her boyfriend’s ass mercilessly. This process continued for a long period, with Kanji moaning and whimpering at each thrust from his girlfriend’s thick, rubber prick, until eventually, she pulled out gently, and Chie pushed Kanji’s head out from her ass, having long since relinquished her actual grip on it.

Kanji gasped for air, inhaling deeply as he was able to move his head away from Chie’s ass. Naoto looked down at him, pulling his mouth over to the strap-on and waiting expectantly. Kanji looked up at her, before blushing, opening his mouth silently and moving gently over the head of the cock. A small pair of hands gripped the tips of Kanjis dyed blonde hair and began to pull back and forth. Kanji let out small gagging noises with each thrust, as Naoto’s cock began pushing further and further down his throat. Kanji heard a small laugh behind his ear, and Chie leant down and whispered into his ear, “Geez Kanji-kun, this position really suits you, doesn’t it?” He looked out the corner of his eye and saw that Chie was blushing red herself. Kanji diligently licked and sucked at his girlfriend’s cock, his eyes flicking up briefly to observe her reactions, before she eventually pulled out, leaving Kanji coughing and spluttering on the floor. “Not bad Tatsumi, it looks like practice has finally taught you how to pleasure one of these.”

She smiled and pulled him up, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Are you alright Kanji?” Kanji nodded softly, grinning and looking his girlfriend in the eyes. “Hey, don’t worry about me Naoto, I’m good. Are you two doin’ alright?” The pair of them leant down and helped Chie up, looking quizzically at her as they did so. Chie nodded her assent, a little more slowly than Kanji did, looking at the pair of them. “This isn’t exactly what I was expecting when you invited me over, but I’ll admit it’s been fun.” Naoto looked over at her, smiling devilishly, which Chie replied to after a few seconds. “Been fun, senpai? Been? The fun isn’t over quite yet, is it Tatsumi?” She gripped his ear, before dragging him over to the bed and pulling out several coils of rope from her bag.

Naoto ran the ropes over Kanji’s naked chest and legs, spreading his legs wide, leaving his cock and ass exposed to the elements. His arms were bent horizontally over his back and tied down, before he was gently lifted and strung up from a heavy-set bar in Naoto’s room by the hands & chest. Naoto slapped his ass, spinning him around slowly, presenting his ass to Chie, who by now had nervously slipped into the strap-on herself, and had it dangling between her legs. “H-hey Naoto-kun, you’re sure this is alright with you and Kanji-kun?” Naoto smiled, pulling out a pair of nipple clamps and some weights from her bag. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about what Tatsumi wants, his opinion doesn’t really matter, does it Tatsumi?” Kanji shook his head as best as he could with the ropes bound around his neck, and Naoto smiled, pulling up a very familiar ball gag. “That’s right, now open wide Tatsumi, we’re almost done here.”

Kanji opened obediently, and Naoto pushed the gag between his lips, before tightening the straps. “Okay Chie-senpai, Tatsumi’s all yours now.” Chie nodded, a little nervously, slipping some lube onto the cock and slipping it in Kanji’s ass, which, still loose from earlier, split apart like a hot knife through butter. A moan leaked out through the sides of the gag and Chie gripped the ropes holding Kanjis chest up and began to thrust in and out roughly. Kanji’s moans began to increase in volume and intensity as Chie’s thrusts increased to match. Listening to her boyfriend moan, Naoto smiled, taking the two nipple clamps and slowly pinning them onto Kanji’s nipples. “Tatsumi, you’re not supposed to be enjoying this. This is supposed to be payback for last time, remember?” Naoto then pulled up two of the weights and attached one to each nipple, causing small groans to escape Kanji’s gag. Chie continued thrusting steadily into Kanji’s asshole, increasing in force ever so slightly to match. Kanji’s moans by this point were a mix of pleasure and pain, and Naoto began to pull on the clamps and add extra weights to them. Naoto and Chie smiled at each other and began to redouble their efforts, twisting and thrusting faster and harder. Kanji swayed and moaned against the ropes holding him to the ceiling, and his already erect cock began to strain harder than before. Seeing this, Naoto removed her hands from his nipples, and attached the last two weights from the clamps. By now, Kanji’s nipples had been pulled taut from the weight dangling from them, and Naoto slowly moved her hands down his body, stroking his muscly chest slowly as she moved down to his crotch. Her hand met his rock-hard prick and began to stroke it softly, eliciting more moans of pleasure from Kanji. Chie reached her hands around Kanji’s chest and began to pull at the weights attached to Kanji’s nipples, thrusting into him a little more gently now

Naoto’s soft hands worked over his cock, before she sat under him and slowly licked at the tip of his cock, causing a small shiver to slide down his spine. Naoto’s mouth opened and engulfed his cock slowly before she began to apply a little pressure with her mouth, causing full-blown moans and shudders to leave his body. Chie smiled, squeezing his nipples a little harder and pulling on the clamps painfully, one last time, before letting go and focussing on thrusting in and out of him harder and faster. Naoto began to slowly deepthroat his cock, as Chie continued to fuck him with hers, and he began to exhale sharply out his nose, breathing deeply, his eyes rolling in ecstasy.

The two continued to move in and out in this way for a period, before Kanji moaned and jerked against the ropes twice as his body was rocked by a violent orgasm, cumming directly into his girlfriend’s mouth. Naoto pulled her mouth of his slowly softening cock, and reached up to his mouth, removing his ball gag and kissing him deeply, passing his cum into his own mouth. She pulled away and placed her hand over his mouth, looking him in the eyes seriously. “Now, Tatsumi, I want you to swallow every drop of that, and then, maybe we will be even for you releasing on my face like you did. Understand?” Kanji nodded silent assent, swallowing deeply, and then coughing violently. “Yeah, yeah I gotcha Naoto.” She smiled, patting his cheek, before moving over to Chie. “Chie-senpai, are you alright?” Chie pulled out of Kanji’s ass, causing one last moan to escape his now ungagged mouth. “Yeah, I’m fine thanks Naoto-kun. It sounds like Kanji-kun is the one we should be worried about, huh?” She laughed as she said this, and the two began slowly lowering him down from the ceiling.

Once Kanji was released from the roof and his bindings, he hobbled slowly over to Naoto’s bed, and collapsed onto it. “So, we’re uh, we’re even now. Right Naoto?” Naoto smiled and sat back over at her desk, closing her books. “No Kanji, we’re not even yet. You have to start paying off the interest before you can work off the deposit. I have other plans for you, but those can wait for now. I need Rise-san for those to come to fruition.” Kanji sat up and blinked once or twice. “Whaddaya need Rise for anyway? You already got Chie-senpai involved in this,” with this, he gestured to Chie, who by now had collapsed onto the bed next to him, reaching for some of her own clothes, “why the hell do ya need her to get involved in this too?”

Naoto smiled cruelly at him, before picking up her phone and tapping rapidly. “That Kanji, is for myself and Rise to now, and for you to find out. And Chie-senpai too, if she wants to know” she finished, looking over at Chie. Chie smiled over at Kanji, and piped up “Oh man, I wanna hear this. C’mon Naoto-kun, what do you have planned for him?” Naoto beckoned her over, and when the two were close enough, began to whisper directly into her ear. Kanji looked on, his nerves beginning to run ragged as Chie’s Cheshire-like grin began to reappear, and she laughed loudly “Naoto-kun, that’s perfect. I have to be here to see it.” Naoto nodded, and her phone buzzed with an incoming message. “Oh, would you look at that Tatsumi, Rise-san is on her way over right now. I would recommend we both make ourselves look more presentable like Chie-senpai has.” Once Kanji and Naoto had slipped into some clothes, Naoto turned to face the pair of them. “I should probably offer you both some refreshments while we wait for Rise-san to arrive. Wait here.” The two of them sat there patiently, for Naoto to return.

“H-hey, senpai, can ya tell me what Naoto has planned for me? Please?” Kanji mumbled the last word under his breath, which elicited a small chuckle from Chie. “Sorry Kanji-kun, I can’t tell you. Naoto-kun would be mad at me if I did. But I suppose I can say that she needs Rise-san specifically to pull it off.” She winked at him and lay back on the bed, yawning softly. “It should be fun though. I know I’m looking forward to it. So just relax and enjoy yourself.” It was at this point that Naoto returned carrying some glasses of water and assorted snacks for the three to eat. Chie looked over and pouted “What, no steak Naoto-kun?”

“My apologies senpai, but I didn’t think I would have the time to make it before Rise-san showed up. Maybe next time.” Chie shrugged and picked up some food off the plate. “Ah well, this’ll still be good anyway. C’mon Kanji-kun, you better eat some of this, you’re gonna need to keep your strength up for what happens next”. Kanji shook his head and leant over, grabbing some food off the plate. “I got a feelin’ I’m gonna regret tying’ you up like I did by the end of the day, ain’t I Naoto?” Naoto said nothing, merely smiled and picked up her phone, tapping out another message, to Rise, Kanji assumed. He shrugged and continued eating, pushing his nerves aside. _‘Nothin’ I can do about it now. I’m just gonna have to make a run for it when Rise gets here, and hope I can outrun Chie-senpai. Better eat to get my energy back.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, only 4 months for my next story to come out. Am I maybe being productive with my writing??? Probably not.
> 
> Anyway, I started writing this not too long after Breaking the Detective, but never finished it until two days ago. I was busy with coursework, sorry 'bout that :P. But I had planned to bring in Chie since the beginning, and I feel she's a little OOC given how hesitant she normally is about anything remotely related to sex, but *shrug*. I tried to convey a little bit of nervousness here and there, so it's up to you if I succeeded.
> 
> I do have another idea running through my head in the rough planning stages, for both this & Danganronpa. So you may even get two stories from me coming out fairly soon, if I can get my butt in gear and write again.


End file.
